Just Where is She?
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: Lately Hermione has been disappearing. She says she's been going to the library, but that's not quiet true. Just where is Hermione and what has she been up to? And why is she with those new kids Eliziveta and Kiku? Rated T. Two-shot. Extra 'surprise' chapters for those that want to know what the couples did that day.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, I'm heading off to the library," Hermione announced, taking her bag.

"Again?" Ron gasped. "'Mione, I know you love reading, but you've spent every possible second in there since school started!"

"Don't you think you should take a break?" Harry asked.

"I'm just fine," Hermione assured them. "Well, I'm off!" With that Hermione nearly skipped out of the portrait hole.

"Geez, Hermione practically lives in the library now," Ron muttered.

"Every since those exchange students came, she's been there more and more," Dean told them.

"Yeah, I've seen her giggling with the Kiku fellow," Seamus added.

"Her and Luna have been hanging out a lot more lately," Ginny told them.

"What could they be up to?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but she's almost as sneaky as Malfoy lately," Harry sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous, she's probably just making them feel at home," Ginny assured them. "Besides, this is a great opportunity for her to learn about cultures and stuff, they're probably teaching her."

"Yeah, but I've heard that Slytherin Arthur has joined them from time to time," Ron said.

"For a Slytherin, Arthur's not that bad," Neville defended. "I think the only reason why he's in that house is because he's pureblooded. That and he has a nasty temper."

"Artie's temper isn't that bad," Alfred muttered, strolling past them.

"He yells at you every hour," Harry reminded them.

"Yeah, I guess, but he means well," Alfred smiled. "It's true he gets mad easily, but I guess that's partially my fault."

"What did you do to make him so mad?" Ron asked.

"Well, when I was a kid, I might have dumped some of his tea bags into the pond near our house. I was tired of him bossing me around and trying to tell me what to do. We were only friends because our parents knew each other," Alfred asked. "It was sort of my way of rebelling."

"Wow…" Ginny muttered. Everyone at Hogwarts had been quickly acquainted with Arthur's love of tea. Shortly after arriving, a first year Slytherin had caused him to spill his tea. No one knew what Arthur had done to the poor kid, but it was rumored that he needed therapy.

"Yeah, so he's not bad, he just has a short temper. But you have to agree, he's the nicest Slytherin," Alfred laughed.

"That he is," Dean nodded.

"So, trust me, nothing bad's happening to her!" Alfred laughed.

"If you say so," Ron sighed.

"But…Mattie did say that she was with Kiku and Eliziveta at the same time," Alfred noted quietly.

"Eliziveta's that Seventh year girl, right?" Ginny asked. "The one that dotes on that nice Italian Hufflepuff."

"Yep, that's her," Alfred nodded.

"Is there something wrong with her being with both of them?" Seamus questioned.

"No, just…" Alfred muttered.

"Just what?" the group pressed.

"Just don't expect her to be pure anymore," Alfred told them before walking off.

"What does that mean?" Neville asked.

"You don't think those three could be…" Ron trailed off, gulping in fear.

"Hermione would never," Harry insisted.

"She has been a lot happier when she gets back from the library," Ginny told them.

"That's it! We're going to find 'Mione, right now!" Ron shouted. "We have to know what's going on!"

"YEAH!" The boys agreed.

"Boys," Ginny sighed, as they ran out of the room. She crossed her arms and followed, making sure they stayed out of trouble.

* * *

Harry and Ron entered the library quietly with their small group.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Seamus asked Madam Pince.

"No, is she alright?" she asked.

"What do you mean? Hermione said that she was coming here," Harry told her.

"No, she hasn't been here at all recently. If she is she rushes to finish her work and is out within the hour," Pince informed them.

"Alright, if she isn't here? Where else could she be?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it!" Ron whined. "After Alfred said."

"I doubt Hermione would be participating in such acts," Ginny huffed.

"Ginny!" A young Italian cried, latching onto her. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Hey, Feliciano," Ginny greeted.

"Ve~, how are you doing on that potions essay? I've been trying to complete it but I don't know a good way to start it," he sniffed.

"Maybe if you focused less on your precious pasta and more on classes, you'd be doing better," a blond German huffed, lightly hitting him upside the head with a book.

"Ve~, but, Ludwig, pasta's so good," Feliciano smiled.

"Hey, you're friends with that Kiku guy, right?" Neville asked.

"Kiku? Yeah!" Feliciano nodded happily.

"Why do you ask?" Ludwig questioned.

"Hermione said she'd be at the library, and we assumed she'd be with Kiku," Harry explained. "They've been spending a lot of time together. Do you know where they are?"

"Kiku said he would be in the Prefect's bath. He wanted to enjoy a soak with his brother Yao," Feliciano told him.

"Which is strange, considering Kiku doesn't think of Yao as a brother," Ludwig added.

"Well, I guess the next place to check would be the Prefect's bath," Seamus sighed.

"Let's go," Ron ordered, and the group rushed off to the special bathroom.

"Ve, Ludwig, you don't think that Kiku's doing…_that_…again, do you?" Feliciano asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Ludwig sighed. "Come on, I'll help you with your potions essay."

"Grazie, Ludwig!" Feliciano smiled, hugging his arm and nuzzling his face into it.

* * *

Ron walked up to the bathroom and attempted to open it. "Lemon fresh." He tried the door again but it still wouldn't open.

"There must be a locking spell," Seamus reasoned.

"Oh, what was that spell Hermione used in first year?" Ron groaned, rubbing his head.

"Alohamora," Neville recited, swishing his wand. They heard the soft click and Ron opened the door, rushing into the room.

"Where are you?" Ron shouted.

"Aiya!" A voice shouted. Everyone in the group had red faces when they saw that there was only Yao and Ivan in the giant bath tub. They water had bubbles as well as sunflower petals floating around. There were also candles around the tub. The Chinese teen had his face covered with his hands and was sitting rather close to the silver-haired Russian male.

"Comrades, what was the reason for barging in on me and my little Yao-Yao?" The Russian man asked.

"Sorry! We thought our friend was in here!" Ron apologized, covering Ginny's eyes. "We really didn't mean to intrude!"

"Why would you unlock the door, aru? It was locked for a reason!" Yao shouted angrily. Ginny removed her brother's hand so she could see them clearly.

"We're sorry. We had a suspicion that our friend, Hermione, was with Kiku. And we ran into Ludwig and Feliciano, who said that Kiku was going to bathe with Yao," Ginny explained. "Then Ludwig said it was weird because he normally doesn't like you. We thought it was a trick so that Kiku and Hermione would be alone, and are those hickeys on your neck?" she finished off, staring at Yao's neck. Her cheeks were pink and she was biting her lip a little.

"Ginny!" The boys cried in shocked.

"Yes, I put them on him," Ivan smiled, hugging Yao from behind and nuzzling into his neck, causing the Chinese man to blush. "They look good, da?"

"Da…ya…yes!" Ginny blushed, not able to tear her eyes away.

"If you tell anyone about this, you are dead, aru!" Yao shouted.

"Got it! We won't say a word!" Neville shouted as they rushed out of the bathroom. Yao growled and reached out for his wand, locking the door.

"Yao-Yao, are you ashamed of me?" Ivan pouted as the small Chinese man turned around in his arms.

"Of course I'm not, aru," Yao assured him. "But you're sister would kill me if she found out."

"That's right," Ivan muttered, remembering. "But I get so angry when I see those girls fawning over you; I just want to kill them."

"Don't worry, aru," Yao smiled, cupping his face. "You are the only one for me." With that the two kissed deeply.

"Kiku! If you're doing anything, I want copies, okay?" Ivan shouted loudly before giggling.

"You know, now I really don't want to be here if my little brother is watching," Yao huffed, pulling away from Ivan. Ivan pulled him back with a smile.

* * *

"Oh god…that was embarrassing," Harry blushed. The group slowed to a stop and tried catching their breath.

"Ginny! What got into you back there?" Dean shouted.

"I honestly have no clue," Ginny panted, her face still red.

"Alright, I think I'm going to bow out of this search for Hermione," Seamus blushed.

"I'm with you," Dean nodded.

"I need to get some Herbology homework done anyway," Neville nodded quickly. The three boys ran away before Harry or Ron could protest.

"You know, maybe we could question her when she gets back, or tomorrow even," Ron suggested.

"Yeah, maybe she's in the common room right now," Harry chuckled.

"Oh no!" Ginny shouted, grabbing their ears. "I have been running around this castle because of you two! Now, you will finish this and find Hermione, or so help me…" The two boys decided not to push her and continued their hunt for their brunette friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron, and Ginny, strolled through the castle corridors, looking for Hermione.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, walking up to them with Blaise.

"It's none of your business," Harry answered harshly.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Blaise sighed.

"Don't you dare," Draco hissed at him.

"Have you guys seen Pansy? We haven't seen her at all. She said she would be at the library, but she wasn't there," Blaise sighed.

"Really?" Ginny asked in shock.

"I told you, Blaise! She's probably with that Hungarian girl!" Draco huffed, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you mean Eliziveta?" Ron asked. "Cause, Hermione is probably with her as well."

"What did you just say?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, she, Kiku, and Luna hang out with Hermione," Harry answered.

"But Pansy probably isn't with them," Ginny assured them. "She's like you two. She'd never hang out with a muggle-born."

"Of course she wouldn't," Draco huffed. "But do you know where they are? If we don't find her Snape is going to be mad."

"Sorry, no clue," Harry answered.

"Actually, we're trying to find them ourselves! We had a suspicion that Kiku and Hermione were actually sneaking around. But so far, every lead has…" Ginny trailed off, her cheeks becoming pink. Harry and Ron blushed as well, remembering the scene from the Prefect's bath. The female bit her lip and stared into space, her face becoming darker. "Ronald! Why didn't you knock first!?" She shouted, hitting her brother's back. "If you had we wouldn't have seen them!"

"What did you see?" Blaise asked, slightly wary.

"You don't wanna know," Harry muttered. "Besides, if we tell, we'll be killed."

"Well now I'm curious," Draco muttered.

"Trust us! You don't wanna _know_ what we've seen!" Ron shouted in agony.

"What is going on here?" Arthur huffed, entering the corridor. A book was in his hand and he was glaring at the five teens. "It's almost curfew, you should be heading back to your common rooms, Slytherin and Gryffindor are quite a ways away."

"Shouldn't you be as well, then?" Draco bit back.

"No, I have permission from the headmaster. I'm helping him with something," Arthur explained.

"Seriously, how are you in Slytherin?" Blaise muttered.

"Hey, have you seen Kiku or Eliziveta?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm…no, I haven't, why? What have they done?" Arthur asked.

"No reason, we just think our friends may be with them," Ron answered.

"Which friends. If I know that part, I may be able to take a guess at where they are," Arthur suggested.

"Granger and Pansy," Draco answered.

"Pansy…that bitch!" Arthur growled.

"What'd she do?" Blaise asked. Arthur growled, his cheeks turning pink.

"Never mind that, just go back to your common rooms, they'll be there soon, "Arthur huffed. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find a certain American."

"Alfred left the common room shortly before we did," Harry told him.

"Thanks chaps," Arthur sighed. "He's going to wish he'd never been born! That bloody git!" Arthur stormed off, grumbling under his breath.

"Now I remember why he's in Slytherin," Blaise muttered.

"Just what did Parkinson do?" Ginny muttered. "And why is he so mad at Alfred?"

"Ugh, we gotta keep looking if we want to find 'Mione," Ron groaned.

"Same here," Draco huffed. "What the hell is going through Pansy's mind right now?"

"And 'Mione's," Ron added.

"You don't think they could be together, do you?" Harry asked. "I mean, they could both be with Kiku and Eliziveta but not talking to each other."

"She'd still be in Granger's presence, which she'd never want to do," Blaise informed them.

"We have to find them!" Ginny growled.

"Potter, don't you have some sort of map that can tell the location of everyone in the school?" Draco asked.

"Yeah…but it's in my trunk, by the time we get back there, it'll be curfew," Harry muttered.

"God, you turn into idiots when Granger's not around," Blaise sighed.

"I'm surprised her IQ doesn't drop from being around you two," Draco agreed.

"Harry, you're a wizard, just summon the thing!" Ginny shouted. "I really just want this to be over with.

"Accio Marauder's Map!" Harry called, waving his wand.

* * *

"Okay, they should be around here somewhere," Harry sighed, following the map. "At least, Parkinson is. They seem to be spread out. Eliziveta's in the library Lovino and Antonio, Hermione's in one of the rooms used for clubs, Pansy's here near the classroom, and Kiku's in the Prefect's Bathroom."

"Wait, is he in there with…" Ginny trailed off taking the map. She looked at it before her whole face turned beet red. "He's in there with them!"

"Okay! You're not allowed to look at the map anymore!" Ron shouted, taking it from her. Draco took it from him and looked at Pansy's marker.

"Pansy actually isn't that far Vargas and Bielschmidt, the blonde one," Draco told them. "Wait, Ludwig's moving towards her, and Pansy's running away."

"Pansy would never do that," Blaise muttered.

"Granger seems to be pacing as well," Draco told them.

"It looks like Kiku and Eliziveta are leaving their places as well," Harry noted, watching them all leave.

"Parkinson is coming this way!" Ron gasped. Harry took the map and the two groups separated from each other just as Pansy ran around the corner, clutching something to her chest.

"Get back here!" An angry German accent shouted. Ludwig was behind her, chasing her, and he seemed to be gaining.

"You can't have it!" Pansy cried, aware that he was going to catch her.

"What are you doing?" Draco shouted, taking out her wand.

"That girl was spying on me and Feliciano!" Ludwig growled. "Give me that camera, now!"

"No way! Its mine! I paid a lot of money for it!" Pansy protested, holding the object to her chest.

"Stay away from Pansy!" Draco growled. He and Blaise made a barrier between the two of them.

"Sorry Drake!" Pansy shouted, before running off. "But I won't let anything happen to this thing!"

"What the hell!" Draco shouted.

"That bitch," Ludwig growled. "Great, if Lovino finds Feliciano crying…" Ludwig sighed before turning around, attempting to go comfort his Italian friend.

"Alright, that's it! We're following here," Draco growled.

"Wait, she seems to be running to the club room that Hermione's in," Harry told them, looking at the map. "In fact, they all are. And Luna's there already."

"Let's go! We have to see what they're doing," Ron huffed. "What is 'Mione hiding from us?"

"You know, I am rather curios now," Ginny muttered.

"Let's go," Harry sighed, following Pansy's marker.

* * *

The group stood in front of a door that was locked.

"They're hiding something they don't want anyone else to see," Blaise concluded. They heard two girlish screams come from the world following by laughter.

"They're torturing them and laughing at their pain!" Ron shouted.

"Don't you think that's a little farfetched?" Harry groaned.

"Alohamora," Draco huffed, swishing his wand angrily. "I'm really starting to question just how stupid you are…"

"Seriously, if you want to know, just open the door," Ginny huffed. Ron nodded and quickly opened the doors, running into the room.

"What's going on?" He shouted, looking around.

"Invader!" A Japanese male shouted, pointing at Ron. Eliziveta took a frying pan out of nowhere and swung it quickly, knocking Ron out.

"Ohhh…" the other four hissed.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, seeing them. "Harry and Ginny too?"

"Eek! Drake and Blaise!" Pansy squeaked. "I thought I out ran them!"

"Well this is surprising," Luna muttered.

"Just what are you doing in here? And with them!" Draco shouted at Pansy.

"Um, well," Pansy fidgeted, trying to back up.

"What do you have in your hands?" Blaise asked, sneaking behind her and grabbing a bunch of photographs.

"No don't!" Pansy shouted.

"You can't look at those!" Hermione agreed.

"What? They can't be that…" Blaise trailed off, looking at them. Pansy became silent and began to fidget, her cheeks turning pink.

"What are they?" Draco asked.

"Pansy, why do you have pictures of that Ludwig kid…making out with that weak Italian?" Blaise asked slowly.

"First off, they don't make out," Pansy muttered. "Ludwig is gentle with Feliciano and only peppers him kisses. Second off, you caught me…" she pouted.

"I disagree," Luna piped up. "I've seen Ludwig be very forceful with him."

"Yeah, and Feliciano easily succumbed to him," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione! Just what is going on?" Ron and Harry shouted.

"I can explain!" Eliziveta shouted.

"Wait, when did you wake up?" Kiku asked.

"This is the yaoi club!" Eliziveta giggled. "Kiku got all of us into it! Anyone want to see some hot Spanish on Italian love?"

"I do!" Pansy, Hermione, and, surprisingly Ginny, shouted. The three rushed over to her, taking the moving pictures.

"Sometimes I wish these had sounds just like videos," Hermione pouted.

"Oh that would make it complete," Pansy agreed.

"I thought Lovino hated Antonio," Ginny breathed.

"GINNY!" Ron shouted, shocked at his sister.

"Oh, a lot of them pretend to hate each other," Luna smiled.

"What exactly is yaoi?" Draco asked, already fearing the answer.

"Guy on Guy action!" Pansy shrieked.

"Oh yeah, there's nothing hotter than two guys going at it," Hermione agreed, taking Pansy's hands as they both squealed.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry groaned.

"Speaking of two guys going at it," Kiku smiled, gesturing to the projector and plugging in a video camera. "I gathered valuable information about Ivan and Yao have a secret date tonight."

"Wait…are you talking about them being in the Prefect's bathroom?" Ginny asked, slightly nervous.

"But of course," Kiku nodded, pushing play. The screen came to life and zoomed in on the two male figures beside the giant bathtub.

"Yao-Yao! I really like the sunflower petals," Ivan smiled, hugging him. So far the two were clothed and just staring at the tub.

"I know you do, that's why I made them," Yao sighed, leaning into him.

"Wait," Luna called, pausing the video. "Ginny is too new to watch this, and we have intruders." The group directed their attention to the four boys.

"I think we'll just leave now," Blaise groaned.

"Yeah, leave you girls to your weird little hobby," Draco nodded, backing out of the room with Blaise.

"Agreed, we're just going to see you in the common room," Harry nodded nervously.

"Come on Ginny, we better get going," Ron chuckled nervously.

"You're not leaving yet…" Hermione growled as she and Pansy slammed the doors shut before they could leave.

"How'd you get there so fast?" Ron squeaked.

"Sorry, but we'll be keeping Ginny," Kiku smiled. "We have already corrupted her." He pointed to the female red head that was looking at all the pictures they had, moving or not moving. Ginny preferred the moving ones.

"He does pepper kisses," Ginny muttered weakly, looking at a moving photo of Ludwig gently kissing Feliciano's neck over and over.

"He's forceful in this one," Eliziveta giggled, handing her another photo.

"They're using tongue," Ginny breathed, her cheeks becoming pink.

"Beside the fact that we are keeping Ginny, you are never allowed to enter this room again," Kiku smiled at them. "You are to not speak of our activities in this room."

"If you do, you'll find some very embarrassing photos of the four of you cuddled up in one bed!" Pansy growled.

"Like we would ever do that," Draco smirked, thinking he'd won.

"Does the phrase 'brightest witch of our age' ring any bells?" Luna smiled, gesturing to Hermione, who was holding up potion bottles.

"You don't wanna know what I could do to you…or the positions I could put you in," She giggled.

"The four of them…in bed…?" Ginny asked, her face turning red.

"Yep," Pansy nodded, slinging an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "If you boys know what's good for you, you won't ever mention this again."

"We won't," Harry shouted.

"They can leave now," Kiku smiled, waving his wand to open the door. The four boys went flying back, hitting the wall opposite of them. They watched the doors close shut before locking themselves.

"We really need a password for this room," Luna hummed.

"I know the perfect one," Eliziveta giggled.

* * *

"This night never happened," Harry muttered.

"Agreed," Blaise, Draco, and Ron nodded. The four of them parted ways, leaving the room of horrors behind.


	3. Bonus Chapter 1

**Okay, a guest gave me this idea. It was for a USUK epilogue. Now, I wasn't going to do it. But then, I got to thinking about Yao and Ivan's scene and I suddenly wanted to write more. But I thought it wouldn't be fair if I just did them and skipped what all the other couples did. So, I'm going to write what happens as a sort of treat for you guys.**

**So, here's the deal, first we'll start with the couples Pansy spied on (USUK then GerIta), then it'll go onto Ms. Eliziveta's Spamano couple. After her we'll do Luna, who spied on Frananda. Finally, we'll do Kiku with Rochu.**

**Alright, let's get the yaoi party started!**

* * *

Arthur tapped his foot impatiently looking around the corridors. "Where the bloody hell is he?"

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred called, running up to him.

"Alfred! I told you not to call me that," Arthur shouted. "And you're late!"

"Hey, you know I just defended you to a bunch of Gryffindors," Alfred pouted. "But if you're going to be an ass, fine, I'll leave!"

"Wait!" Arthur gasped, grabbing his wrist. "Sorry…" Alfred smiled and ran his fingers through Arthur's hair playfully.

"Come on, let's go," Alfred smiled, lacing their fingers together. Arthur sighed and followed him.

"Where are you taking me this time?" Arthur asked.

"Well, seeing as how that Umbridge bitch found our last spot, we do need a new place," Alfred smirked.

"I hate that woman…" Arthur growled lowly.

"Who doesn't," Alfred chuckled.

* * *

Alfred led Arthur outside and led him past the other students, heading for the lake. The other students didn't bash an eyelash at them. It was well known that Arthur and Alfred were friends before Hogwarts. And there was no way Alfred would let some silly house rivalry stop him from seeing Arthur. They were the only Slytherin/Gryffindor pair that nobody cared about. Alfred smiled and sat down next to a willow tree. Arthur smiled and sat next to him, pulling out a book. The leaves hung to the ground, hiding them from sight.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Alfred groaned.

"What, I happen to want to finish this book," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, and gently nuzzled his face in.

"You smell bad," Alfred muttered, sniffing him.

"Sorry about that, potion gone wrong in my class," Arthur answered, not taking his eyes from his book.

"The great Arthur had a potion go wrong?" Alfred gasped mockingly. "Who would have thought?" He smirked and kissed Arthur's cheek.

"It wasn't mine you git," Arthur huffed. "It was the table next to me!" He tried to ignore the American as his lips traveled down to Arthur's neck. He suddenly felt arms grab him and hoist him up. Out of shock Arthur dropped his book. "What are you doing? Put me down this instant!" the Brit shrieked. Alfred laughed and ran through the leaves of the tree, heading for the lake. He tossed Arthur in and jumped in after him. Arthur gasped, surfacing at the same time as Alfred.

"You seriously needed a bath," Alfred laughed.

"You arse!" Arthur growled. "You're lucky I left my wand in my bag!"

* * *

Pansy sighed as she looked around. "Where are they?" she groaned, looking around. "If I don't come back with any pictures, they're going to be mad." She looked past a window and saw some students jumping in it. The Slytherin cocked an eyebrow, and held her camera up, zooming in on the figures. She smiled as she saw the two. "Gotcha!" she said triumphantly, snapping a picture. She ran out of the castle and down to the field. She saw Arthur storm out of the lake, going under a willow tree. Alfred followed him while laughing.

* * *

"Dude! Come on, you're expression was hilarious!" Alfred laughed.

"Bloody git! You can't just do something like that!" Arthur growled, taking out his wand. He dried himself and huffed, putting it back. Alfred sighed and dried himself as well.

"Come on, Artie," Alfred pouted, sitting next to him. Arthur turned his nose, and back, to the American.

* * *

Pansy quietly snuck into the willow tree, cloaking herself with a spell. She crept closer to them, pulling her camera up.

* * *

"Artie," Alfred called. He cupped Arthur's cheek and turned his face towards him. Arthur refused eye contact, still angry with him. "Arthur, you can't stay mad at me forever." He was only met with silence. Alfred sighed and gently pressed his lips on the British man's. Arthur stiffened but soon relaxed under the kiss, but he still didn't respond. Alfred wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him into his lap, kissing him more forcefully. Arthur let out a whimper and wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist.

"Damnit," He hissed, pulling away. He grabbed Alfred's gold and red tie and pulled him closer, kissing him fiercely. Alfred ran his tongue against Arthur's bottom lip. He didn't wait for permission before shoving his tongue in the other boy's mouth. Arthur moaned and pulled him closer. The two fought for dominance and Arthur quickly won. Alfred let out a moan as they separated, their lips still collected by a small trail of saliva. Arthur kissed Alfred's neck, eliciting a throaty moan.

"Artie," Alfred gasped, as the Brit playfully licked his collarbone.

"Now, what did I say about calling me that," Arthur smirked, biting the other boy's ear.

"Arthur," Alfred gasped, wrapping his hands around his waist. "...I love it when you do this!"

"Do what...?" Arthur smirked playfully. He leaned forward, brushing their lips together. Before Alfred could lean forward to capture his lips in a kiss Arthur pulled back.

"Try to become...dominant," Alfred gulped, staring at him. Arthur smirked and leaned closer.

"It doesn't happen very often, does it...?" he replied playfully. "I rather enjoy it. But...I enjoy being under you a little bit more." Arthur pressed his lips against Alfred's and the two began once again.

* * *

Pansy gulped and continued to take pictures. She felt blood trail down her nose and gasped quietly, taking out her handkerchief. She squeaked as Arthur loosened Alfred's tie. The Brit, however, froze and looked around.

* * *

"Arthur? What's wrong?" Alfred asked, tightening his grip on the other male.

"I heard a squeak…" Arthur muttered, sitting up straight. "Whoever you are you better show yourself!"

* * *

Pansy gulped, frozen in terror. It was a well known fact that you didn't want to get on Arthur's bad side.

"Come on Artie, nobody's there, let's just continue," Alfred pleaded, tugging on the silver and green tie. Arthur looked around suspiciously before standing up.

"_No! Please don't stop!" _Pansy cried in her mind. Arthur walked around, looking everywhere. He stopped a few feet in front of Pansy and the Slytherin took a step back in shock, accidently snapping a twig. Arthur snapped his head towards Pansy's clocked figure and glanced down, seeing some red grass.

"I knew it!" Arthur shouted, attempting to reach out and grab her. Pansy ducked and quickly ran out from underneath the trees, alerting Alfred that someone really had been there.

* * *

"What the hell? Who would spy on us?" Alfred huffed, standing up.

"I honestly have no clue," Arthur sighed.

"The mood's been completely ruined," Alfred groaned, banging the back of his head against the tree.

"Ummm…Arthur?" A Hufflepuff called hesitantly from behind the barrier of leaves.

"Yes?" Arthur asked, strolling out. Alfred grabbed their stuff and exited the tree as well.

"The headmaster wants to see you," The Hufflepuff informed him, before running off.

"Well, now the mood's really been ruined," Alfred sighed, handing Arthur his bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Arthur smirked, kissing his cheek. The British teen started to walk back to the castle.

"See ya soon, Artie!" Arthur laughed, waving to him.

"Don't call me that!" Arthur shouted back, turning forward, his cheeks pink.

* * *

**Thank you, Tomaso (Guest), for pointing out a small mistake. I made Pansy a guy in one sentence...oops! Sorry Pansy!**


	4. Bonus Chapter 2

Pansy panted as she returned to the club room.

"You're back rather early," Hermione noted.

"Yeah, I got two couples, remember?" Pansy asked, handing her the camera. "That's all Arthur and Alfred! Arthur was on top today!"

"Really?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah! He was so aggressive and OH! It was wonderful!" Pansy said happily. Hermione took the film out of the camera and put new film in it.

"I can't wait to see these tomorrow. Aggressive Arthur…yum!" Hermione giggled.

"Next is Feliciano and Ludwig," Pansy smiled. "Wouldn't it be amazing if Feliciano was just as aggressive?"

"Yeah, but he's a little weak," Hermione sighed. "Oh well, who cares! Just go get them! They're on the third floor, right here." Hermione told her, pointing at the Maurder's map.

"Alright! I'm on my way!" Pansy laughed, strolling out the door.

* * *

Pansy climbed up the steps and looked around. "Let's see, they should be around here somewhere…"

"Ve, Ludwig, thanks for helping me," an Italian voice giggled. Pansy smirked and held her camera up. She went running straight for the voice.

* * *

"It was no problem," Ludwig sighed. "Fifth Year material is easy."

"No wonder you're in Ravenclaw, ve! So smart!" Feliciano giggled, hugging the German's arm. Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes. The two strolled down the hallway, Feliciano cuddling into Ludwig, and the German reading a book in his native tongue, while watching where they go. "Ludwig, how do you know so much?"

"I study, like you should," Ludwig replied.

"Ve…but how? Studying is so boring! I'd rather be eating pasta!" Feliciano giggled. Ludwig sighed and sat down next to a window. Peeves was known for using this corridor a lot, at least, that was the rumor. Nobody dared see if it was true.

"You just got to put your mind to it," Ludwig told him. He took Feliciano's hand and gently guided him to sit down.

"Ve…I try Ludwig…I promise I do," Feliciano sniffed. "But…the classes are so boring, and make me so sleepy. And the homework is long and I don't get it because the classes were so boring that I feel asleep!" Tears fell down the Italian's cheek, causing his German companion to sigh.

"Don't cry," Ludwig told him, wiping the tears off with his thumb.

"But Ludwig…" Feliciano sniffed.

"Feliciano, don't think about it right now, class is over for now, and as long as I'm here, I'll help you," Ludwig assured him.

"Grazie, Ludwig," Feliciano smiled. He leaned forward and quickly kissed the German, smiling. Ludwig's cheeks became pink and he sighed, looking at the giggling Italian. He leaned down and kissed the Italian gently.

"Don't worry, alright?" Ludwig requested. "You'll be fine."

"Alright," Feliciano nodded. He wrapped his arms around the Ravenclaw's neck and kissed him again. "I love you Luddy!" he giggled, kissing the German's nose.

"I know," Ludwig sighed, ignoring the nickname.

"Ve…do you love me too?" Feliciano asked.

"Ja…Ich liebe dich," Ludwig sighed, smiling softly. The Hufflepuff smiled and kissed the German with more force. Their lips moved together in synch. Feliciano hesitantly rubbed his tongue against the older boy's lips. Ludwig opened his mouth and let the Italian in.

* * *

"Holy…" Pansy gasped quietly. Her cheeks were turning dark pink. "Feliciano is taking the lead…"

* * *

Feliciano and Ludwig's tongue's fought for dominance before Ludwig surprisingly succumbed to the smaller boy. They separated when the need for air became too great.

"Who knew you could do that," Ludwig muttered.

"Ve…I am Italian after all," Feliciano giggled, kissing his cheek. Feliciano quickly went lower placing quick kisses against the German's neck. "Luddy…do you truly love me?"

"Ja," Ludwig nodded.

"Good," the Hufflepuff giggled, placing their lips together.

* * *

Pansy giggled to herself. "And the Italian submits once again…but I must admit…it was rather hot to see Feliciano do that," she whispered, taking one more picture. To her horror Ludwig pulled away from Feliciano and glared at her. "Uh-oh…"

"Hey! Just what in the hell are you doing spying on us!" Ludwig shouted, storming towards her. Pansy stumbled backwards and began running. "And is that a camera in your hands! Hand it over!" Ludwig ordered.

"No way!" Pansy shouted, running around a corner. She saw Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, and Ginny at opposite ends of the halls. She chanced a look behind her and squeaked when she saw that Ludwig was gaining.

"Get back here!" He shouted at her.

"You can't have it!" Pansy cried, aware that he was going to catch her.

"What are you doing?" Draco shouted, taking out his wand.

"That girl was spying on me and Feliciano!" Ludwig growled. "Give me that camera, now!"

"No way! Its mine! I paid a lot of money for it!" Pansy protested, holding the object to her chest.

"Stay away from Pansy!" Draco growled. He and Blaise made a barrier between the two of them. Pansy glanced at the others, who seemed prepared for a fight. Pansy's eyes widened slightly when she saw the Marauder's map in Harry's back pocket. She looked back and Ludwig and took a deep breath before making her decision.

"Sorry Drake!" She shouted, before running off. "But I won't let anything happen to this thing!"

"What the hell!" Draco shouted after her. Pansy winced at how loud his voice was and kept on running.

"I have to make sure this film gets back to the club!" Pansy declared quietly to herself as she continued running.

* * *

Pansy arrived at the clubroom and closed the door behind her.

"What happened? What took you so long?" Eliziveta asked her.

"Arthur and Ludwig both saw me…" Pansy sighed. "And guess what," Pansy winked, handing the camera to Kiku and walking to a table with pictures. "Feliciano was totally on top for the beginning!"

"Is that so?" Luna hummed.

"Yeah!" Pansy smiled. Hermione and Eliziveta let out a shriek of excitement. When they were done Pansy and Kiku laughed at them, feeling excited to see the pictures themselves.

"Why does it have to take so long for the film to develop properly," Eliziveta whined. "We're witches and a wizard for crying out loud!" Nobody had time to respond because the doors burst open.

"Invader!" Kiku shouted as Eliziveta got out her trusty frying pan. Hermione and Pansy quickly hid the photos on the table behind their backs. Eliziveta swung her frying pan, knocking Ron out.

"_This isn't good…"_ Pansy thought, staring at her friends.


	5. Bonus Chapter 3

"Eliziveta, Lovino and Antonio seem to be heading to the library," Hermione informed the Hungarian. The two were looking at the map and Hermione was pointing to the two markers.

"Alright, then I'm off," Eliziveta smiled, taking her camera. "I'll be sure to come back with some hot Spanish on Italian action!" The Ravenclaw girl smiled, before running out of the room.

"Who do I have?" Luna asked, looking at the map.

* * *

Eliziveta hurried along to the library, camera in her bag. She ran to the doors and looked around before calmly walking inside. She walked through the aisles, pretending to look for a certain book when in reality she was listening for her target.

"Get away from me, bastard!" an Italian whisper yelled. Eliziveta took out her camera and quickly moved towards the two.

* * *

"But Lovi, you're so cute," Antonio smiled, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's neck.

"Let go of me right now!" Lovino hissed, pushing him off. He harshly grabbed a book off the shelves and grabbed his bag, going deeper into the library. Antonio followed him happily.

"Lovino, if you're having trouble with your homework, I could always help you," the Spanish Gryffindor smiled, following the Hufflepuff.

"Like I would want help from an idiot like you," Lovino growled, glaring at him. "Just leave me only you bastard."

"But Lovi…" Antonio pouted. Lovino looked over his shoulder, seeing the older teen pout. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on…" he muttered, storming farther back. Antonio smiled happily and chased after Lovino.

* * *

"So cute," Eliziveta giggled, following after them quietly. The farther back they went the less students there were. "Lovino…what are you planning?" Eliziveta hummed, watching them enter an aisle.

* * *

"So, what do you need help with," Antonio smiled, hugging Lovino from behind. The Italian scowled as a chin was placed on top of his head.

"Transfiguration," Lovino huffed. "McGonagall has a hard assignment for us."

"Oh, what is it? I could help you," Antonio smiled. Lovino opened the book and placed it on the table in front of them.

"I'm supposed to change my features and look like someone else," Lovino huffed. "But why would I even want to do that?" he growled lowly.

"I agree, you're cute just the way you are," Antonio smiled, kissing the top of his head. The Spanish froze when the spine of a book slammed into face.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Lovino shouted, pushing him away.

"Lovi…we're in the library…" Antonio whimpered, clutching his face. "And I think you broke my nose."

"Big fucking deal," Lovino growled. "It's an improvement if you ask me! And I've yelled back here before! Nobody can hear a thing back here, not unless their close!" The Italian shouted. Antonio flinched and waited for the reprimanding they were sure to get from Pince. When the librarian didn't appear out of nowhere like she normally did when Lovino shouted, he relaxed.

"Nobody heard us…" he muttered.

"Of course not! Didn't you hear a fucking word I just said," Lovino huffed. Antonio directed his attention back at his companion and smiled, hugging him.

"You don't really need help do you, Lovi?" Antonio smirked.

"Of course not, I'm not an idiot like you are," Lovino smirked back.

* * *

"Way to go Lovino," Eliziveta cheered quietly, zooming in one the two as their lips met.

* * *

Lovino grabbed Antonio's tie, pulling his closer. The Gryffindor responded by tugging on Lovino's waist, pulling him closer as well. Lovino's tongue snaked into Antonio's mouth and they molded together, exploring each other's mouths. They separated when the need for air became great. The two panted before Antonio placed a hand on the Italian's neck and attacked the other side with his mouth. Lovino let out a moan and pulled at the knot on Antonio's tie. He quickly yanked the item off. The older male took off the black and gold tie that adorned the Hufflepuff's neck. Lovino grabbed Antonio's face and reconnected their lips. Antonio shoved his tongue back into Lovino's mouth. The Spanish teen unbutton his own shirt and took it off. Lovino ran his hands down his lover's tanned chest. He wrapped his hands around the Gryffindor's waist and let his hands go lower.

"That ass…" Lovino growled lustfully, gripping Antonio's butt.

"I knew you liked it," Antonio smirked, sucking on Lovino's neck.

"Just shut up and fuck me you bastard," Lovino growled, glaring at him.

"Gladly, Lovi," Antonio purred, unbuttoning the Italian's shirt.

* * *

Eliziveta's face was red and blood trickled out of her nose. She grabbed a handkerchief out of her pocket and pressed it against her nose. _"The club is going to love this…"_

* * *

**I could have done more, but then this story would have gone into the M rating, and I kinda wanna keep it T. Does this still count as T?**


End file.
